At present time when jewelers create a pair of earrings, they have to make a usually non-reversible decision about the method by which the earrings are going to be attached to the ears. The earrings are either made to be used on pierced ears or made to be used with clips. A common solution for this problem has been to create one or more pairs for pierced ears and one or more pairs to be clipped. If the jeweler is good at estimating future demand, he/she will create the correct amount of pierced and the correct amount of clipped to satisfy his/her customer demands. But, as we all know, with this estimation it is very difficult to be precise, and even more so if the earrings are going to the market for the first time. When the earrings are expensive, the estimation becomes very important. A jeweler having the right customer and the right earrings, but the wrong ear attachment becomes very frustrated when he/she loses business solely because of this factor. The jeweler has to make the earrings for one type of earring attachment and hope that he/she has made the right decision.
To overcome these shortcomings of existing options, the present invention is developed to produce an effective means to facilitate the creation of earrings with the right type of ear attachment all the time. The invention described here will provide simple means of creating different kinds of earring attachments.
The flexibility of our universal earring clip device will ensure that no matter what the customer needs as an earring attachment this need is met. This is accomplished because the universal earring clip device easily conforms to the customer's needs with a minimum of effort on the jeweler or person assembling the earrings for the final customer.